The contractor will evaluate the usefulness of cytotoxic anti-osterosarcoma plasma as an adjunct to surgery and chemotherapy in patients having resectable non-metastatic osteosarcoma. The selection of plasma to be used and the monitoring of the patients treated will require specific in vitro assays of various components of tumor-specific immunity. Patients will be treated within the context of defined clinical protocols which have been cleared by the Project Officer. It is anticipated that ten patients will be entered into the clinical protocol during the contract year.